OneMonthMarriage
by The-Girl-Who-Lived
Summary: All seventh year Hogwarts students have to participate in a One Month Marriage project at school in order to learn how to take care of themselves. And Lily Evans is paired with her worst nightmare... James Potter. Chapter 5 Up!
1. Prologue: To A Spiteful Love

Title: One-Month-Marriage 

Author: the-girl-who-lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. does not belong to me but to the wonderful J.K Rowling. I could never come up with anything even those to as remarkable.

Summary: Lily Evans is paired with the one person she hates the most... James Potter for an assignment at Hogwarts called One-Month-Marriage. OoTP spoilers. Please r/r!

A/n: (shortened version) Yes my story is finally up and running. But I am at my uncle's house putting this up since I can't figure out how to load on Microsoft Word on my computer at home. So even though I have the first three chapters written and most of the story planned out my updates will be delayed since I have no Microsoft Word at home. I'll have frequent updates on when the next part of the story will be up on my bio and you can email me. Thanks!

2nd A/n: (If you love long author notes read this!!!): I came up with this story quite a long time ago and fanfiction took the story off this website because I had a swear word on my summary. My fault I know. Anyways I came up with this story after seeing a girl with one of those fake babies from school and I thought about how much of a great idea it would be to write a story about Lily and James and how they wound up together. Then I went on to figure out that they should be married and added a few other twists along the ways. Don't worry I won't stop writing this story. I'm absolutely positive and very determined that I will stay at least two chapters ahead of what I have posted and only post every few days so I don't feel to overwhelmed what with school and everything I do after school. I might even add a few contests along the way. I hope you enjoy the story. Oh and please review you don't have to say a lot just if you like it or not. Thanks!

Prologue: To a Spiteful Love

Life is so crazy isn't it? It seems one day you're one way and your values are one way and then the next you are completely changed. Especially with me, two years ago my life seemed so much simpler and was filled with my endless love and devotion for Derek and now I have turned my back on love and all it's fairytales. How can one person change so much in such a short amount of time? My brain is on fire trying to figure out the reason for this. Every time I meet someone new I have to wonder hopelessly about what they were like two years ago. Do people change just because of one event... one life changing moment? Is the answer as simple as that? Oh, how I can sit pondering this endlessly. With me I have changed so much due to love leaving my heart in shambles.

Has love left me empty of it's promises and happiness because I think this way? Am I not pretty enough? Ever since I was a little girl in the muggle world I have dreamed of looking like one of the models on a billboard or that beautiful girl in a movie that seemed to represent everything I have ever wanted in life. How cruel fate is to have left me not nearly as beautiful as one of those girls. Perhaps that is why the love found in fairy tales has closed it's doors to me.

I am alone in these thoughts though and I know this because love and beauty has found everyone else one way or another and therefore all the happiness they could ever need. While everyone else wants nothing more than to go party just to get drunk, I want nothing but these answers. To everyone else I appear just like them. How they can look past this common misconception is beyond me? It seems as clear as the sun on a cloudless day. Whenever someone looks at me intently for a minute or so I fear that they have found out the truth.

And one other thing how can they possibly think I care about their common gossip. How can they think that I actually care about what clothing style is in or not? Or whether or not someone has lied about their sexual promiscuity. Why should it matter to me if someone has had sex or not? Is knowing whether or not someone has made out really suppossed to affect my opinion of them? I am no prude but I could care less! How can people care about such a thing when Voldemort is out there killing people left and right? Do these things have to matter to me if I want love to give me a love found in fairy tales?

Why has love turned away from me like a backstabbing friend? Love has seemed to me since I was a child as a wonderful fairy tale filled with serenades sung by handsome princes who save their beautiful princesses from wicked witches and dragons. No one ever told me that love can be as evil as that witch or dragon and leave you with nothing but emptiness in the pit of your stomach and it can never be filled and made complete by any amount of food. Believe me I have tried. My broken heart has left me with this feeling countless times.

This common feeling has left me deserting love forever. Instead of wondering if that gorgeous guy at a bar is my prince charming here to sweep me away from my nightmare I instead wonder if it would even be worth going out with him. The chances seem against me that I would find the love that I had with Derek yet again. Why I allowed myself to be open to such heartbreak is beyond me? Now the very thought of feeling love in my heart is treacherous and at the first sign I push it away.

For love truly is a backstabbing friend. At first it makes all it's glorious promises and soon you end up trusting it. Then when you are at your most vulnerable state it leaves you with a broken heart that can never fully mended. Not even after months of hoping and praying at night that the next morning you will have forgotten your love for that person. Then when you make up in the morning you cry because it is there yet again.

How love can act as some sort of God is beyond me? Picking and choosing as it pleases who is worthy enough to affiliate with it's wondrous self? Love I spit on you and your deceiving ways that have left me empty for an eternity. I promise to never again leave my heart open to your deluding ways.

Goodbye forever

Unfair Love:

Lily Evans

Of course Lillian Evans didn't know how soon she would have to break this promise to her deceiving love.

A/n: Please review and give me some ideas if you think my writing was absolutely horrible. Thanks!

The-girl-who-lived


	2. Chapter 1: Memories and A Worst Nightmar...

Title: One-Month-Marriage

Author: the-girl-who-lived

Disclaimer: Methinks as thou art scrolling, It will be obvious to thee, That 'Harry Potter' ect. belongs to J.K Rowling, And most definitely not me (Disclaimer was made by Mrs.James Potter thanks for the wonderful disclaimer!))

Summary: All seventh year Hogwarts students have to participate in a One Month Marriage project at school in order to learn how to take care of themselves. And Lily Evans is paired with her worst nightmare... James Potter.

A/n: If the document doesn't look right it is because I loaded it off of notebook because I am left with no other choices. Here it is!  
Chapter 1: Memories and a Worst Nightmare

"Where is it... come on Lily... where did I put it," Lily questioned herself out loud as she looked frantically through her drawers for her emerald necklace.

"Come on Lily think... how could I have lost it... I know it's here somewhere... I should have never taken it off," Lily said outraged with herself for being so forgetful.

"Where is it... I'm not going to be able to eat before school... ow," Lily cried out when she stupidly hit her knee on the wooden trunk in front of her bed. Lily grabbed her knee and sat on the floor massaging it. Now fully aware this was not going to be one of her best days.

Lily stayed on the floor massaging it for a minute or so and then decided she might as well look inside her nightstand since she was only a foot or so away and standing up was completely out of the question. So after being sure to not hit her knee against anything she slid herself over to her nightstand in order to continue her frantic search. She put her hands up to the knobs protruding from the nightstand drawer and slowly slid it open and started pulling out different papers and other belongings that rightfully belonged in her junk drawer.

"No... that's not it... no...no...no...no," Lily said as she went through her seemingly useless belongings hoping her necklace slipped through a few things while in there," no...no...n---," Lily's heart beat quickly as if she had just been caught with her hands in the forbidden cookie jar.

Oh, how she would have rather been caught doing such a forbidden thing, anything rather than finding this photo. She brought the picture closer to her curious eyes even though deep down she knew she should be pulling it as far away from her face as she could. Unknowingly a single tear flowed down her cheek as she stared at the picture of her and Derek. In the photo Derek had taken a book out of her hands in order to gain her attention and Lily, in the photo was hopelessly trying to get the book back from him. Derek teasingly held it as far from her as possible as Lily pleaded with him to give it back and was currently leaning over him in a hopeless attempt to get back her book. As she leaned over him she remembered realizing she wouldn't get it back by wrestling him for it. She looked at him and gave him a pouty look. Derek threw his head back and allowed his floppy and extremely sexy dirty blond hair to fly back as he laughed at her antics.

"Fine you can have it back if you kiss me," Derek said with sexy grin on his face. The Lily in the picture immediately obliged and gave him a daring kiss on the lips, that kiss had been their first.

Lily's mind was immediately on a rampage trying to figure out why she had been unable to throw this photo away. As if the answer had always been there, trying to pry itself into her mind, it came to her. She hadn't been able to throw it away even after he had hurt her so badly because this single photo represented the beginning of their relationship. Why did she have to come across this photo? This was the one photo that when looking at it could only make Lily remember the happiest moments of their relationship. She knew it was inevitable that these resurfacing memories would happen and there was nothing she could do to stop them. Or perhaps she didn't want to stop them. No, she shook her head, I can't still care for him. I couldn't possibly... He hurt me so much how could I even begin to still love him. Slowly as if in a trance she brought the moving photo up to her face and wondered if she really did still love him. No I couldn't she thought furiously and brought the photo away from her face angrily.

She felt something on her cheek and so she brought her hand up to her face to brush it off. Once she felt the wet tear on her finger she knew she still cared for him. She couldn't deny what she had pushed from her mind for the last seven months by an immense overwork load she had given herself. As early as September she had been preparing for the frightening exams called N.E.W.T's. Even her friends teased her about the fact that she studied all the time for these tests that most students hadn't even begun to study for. Constantly they told her that if she took the tests now she would pass with flying colors. Deep down she knew why she had been doing this to herself... she wanted to push Derek Logan from her mind. But her attempts had been futile because now after seven months of overworking herself she was questioning if she still loved him. Get over yourself Lily he's the one who broke up with you! She couldn't stop thinking about him. This had been the first time in months that she had even begun to allow him to enter her mind without pulling out yet another book to study as a punishment for the brief thought.

Finally allowing herself to think about him she picked up the photo and gazed at his face, wondering. Her thumb began massaging his handsome face and that was when she remembered. Today was the very day she realized she truly cared for him. That was all she needed to know in order to allow herself the luxury of indulging in their memories together.

Flashback

"It's now a tie between Slytherin and Ravenclaw thanks to a superb score by Faris(Ravenclaw chaser). Look over there it looks like Manfre (Slytherin seeker) has just spotted the snitch. Come on Steel get over there," Jenn Smuckers commented making it very obvious she was a Ravenclaw.

"Oh... that had to have really hurt," Jenn said as she winced in mock pain along with everyone else in the stands.

They were all very glad they had not just been hit by bludger in the arm. Derek Logan had hit the bludger and anyone who wasn't a Slytherin supporter was cheering his name. Single handedly that bludger had saved the game for Ravenclaw. Manfre had been inches away from the snitch and Ravenclaw's seeker was just out of reach of it. Everyone was watching Steel as he dove for the snitch but not Lily. She had just stopped clapping so as not to draw attention to herself and was now merely beaming at him as he did a victory lap around the field but was keeping an eye on Steel. But, Derek never saw Steel's dive for the snitch prove to be successful. Instead Lily watched as a very powerful bludger hit him the back of the head and he then fell dozens of feet to the floor. No one seemed to have noticed except Lily since she had been the only one watching Derek. Not a single adult or professor saw Derek fall so no one was able to conjure up a spell to save him from this perilous fall. Even Dumbledore had been to engrossed in the match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

The second Derek hit the floor Lily ran faster than any other moment in her life to him, despite the cheering crowd. As soon as she reached him she slid like a baseball player would to first base and upon landing she grabbed his limp hand and once she positioned herself appropriately she cupped his left cheek in her hand. All she could do was stare into his motionless face and hope he was all right. Just as she was about to change her position so his head could rest in her lap Madame Pompfry arrived.

Madame Pompfry cried out as she tried to catch her breath," Don't... move... up... his... head."

Lily quickly moved her hands from his head as fast as if she truly had been burned. Foolish was the only word Lily could use to describe how she felt. How stupid am I? Everyone knows you are not supposed to pick up a person's head after a fall like that. If Madame Pompfry hadn't stopped her she could have very well paralyzed him... if he was still alive. No Lily don't think like that. He will be all right, he just has to be. Lily's attention was adverted from her thoughts when she saw Madame Pompfry whip out her wand and make a stretcher appear out of nowhere. Derek's seemingly lifeless body was then lifted safely onto the stretcher by another one of Madame Pompfry spells. When Madame Pompfry began walking away with Derek at her side Lily began to follow her.

Madame Pompfry immediately stopped her by saying," Don't it's better if you stayed out of my way as I tend to him. Plus Dumbledore doesn't want students around if I have to pronounce someone dead. I'll send word for you later Miss. Evans."

Lily's watched Madame Pompfry walk away in batted breath. Apparently everyone else in the stands had been watching her with curiosity. But none of this mattered to her. All she could even begin to think about was Derek. Oh, please don't have let anything have happened to him. He couldn't possibly be dead. Out of the corner of her eyes Lily saw Dumbledore go down the stairs and follow Madame Pompfry to the infermery with a very solemn look on her face. Lily finally took a breath when she realized her air supply was running low but still continued to hope he was all right. If he is dead I just don't know what I'll do. Why do I care so much? Yes, he is my friend but why do I feel as if his death could result in an emptiness that will fill the rest of my life. Could I possibly love him? Before she could answer these questions she overheard McGonagall, Burns and a few other teachers yelling at a Slytherin beater named Crabbe.

McGonagall was outraged as she spoke to Crabbe,"I can't believe a Hogwarts student would pull a nasty trick like that. Do you know he could be dead right now? And one other thing how could you hit that bludger at Logan when not only he was hardly twenty feet from you but Steel was about to catch the snitch. Maybe if you hit the bludger at Steel you could even begin to justify it. That is not the only reason I am disgusted in you. There is also the fact that we had this same conversation just last month when you pulled this nasty trick at your match against Hufflepuff!"

Lily was shocked when her friend Chloe ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh Lily did you see it? Someone told me all about it! Crabbe hit a bludger as hard as he could at Derek and he was not even twenty feet from him," Chloe cried and then questioned," is he alright?"

"Chloe I don't know. Madame Pompfry told me not to go to the infirmary because she could be announcing him dead," Lily said unaware of the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"He can't be dead. Not Derek," Chloe said as she shook her head disbelievingly and then she realized something," Lily you really like him don't you?"

"I really don't know but I think I might," Lily said.

Chloe nodded knowingly and said this as she began to whip the tears off Lily's cheeks," You know what, we are going to go straight to the infirmary and see him. I don't care what any nurse says, you have a right to know what's happened to him."

"Thanks," Lily said appreciatively just as Chloe grabbed her arm and began to confidently march to the infirmary.

Once Chloe and Lily reach the doors she marched through them completely ignoring the Do Not Disturb signs despite the fact that they were only put up in cases of an emergency. Immediately Chloe began searching for the bed Derek was in and she spotted it quite easily since it was the only one being used and it had the curtains pulled around it. Chloe continued to march straight to the bed while a less confident Lily followed. This was the first time she had ever knowingly disobeyed an authority figure. But Chloe seemed no to care because she was now throwing the curtains open. Madame Pompfry looked up from her tending to Derek once both Chloe and Lily were inside the curtains. Lily felt as if she truly breathed for the first time once she caught sight of Derek lying there and she immediately fell to the floor beside his bed and held onto his hand and didn't even pay attention as Madame Pompfry scolded them for their disobedience.

Madame Pompfry said looking at them angrily," Miss. Evans I told you personally not to come up here so you can't say you didn't see the sign posted on the door. And Miss. Lenell what are you doing in here. I am very disappointed in the both of you. Now please leave."

For the first time Lily decided for herself to disobey an adult's orders. Her only response to Madame Pompfry's demands and accusations was gazing at Derek's face and for the first time she realized just how much she truly cared for him.

End of Flashback

Lily looked up from the photo and the tears were now streaming down her face. Angrily she whipped them away. Just yesterday she had been so positive she was completely over him and now she was sitting here not able to think of anything but him. She truly needed to get over herself. He had hurt her so much that she had started to become bitter and she knew what everyone was saying about her in the halls. That she would become a bitter old maid one day and that she would never allow love to get into her heart again. Secretly she knew it was the truth. Whenever her friends would try to get her to talk to a guy and try to get her to go out with him, she would brush him off using excuses like he's way to taller than me. Or his hair is to long or that his hair was to short.

But she couldn't help it. Derek had hurt her so much. Hell, she even gave her virginity to him. She had been hopelessly in love with him and was absolutely certain they would spend the rest of their lifes together. That all ended abruptly though when she caught him making out with some witch at a witch/wizard mixer club for teenagers over the summer. They had been going out since the end of their fifth year and up until the summer before their seventh year at Hogwarts. I can't still love him! I just can't! I tried so hard to push him from my mind and now I am nearly certain of the fact that I am still hopelessly in love with him. But I could I love someone who has hurt me so much?  
The only answer to these questions was Lily's stomach which had just emitted a very loud rumble. In a haste she checked the time and realized she would be luck if made it to class on time let alone have time to eat breakfast. Forgetting about her search for her necklace she picked up her bag and made a mad dash to her Transfiguration class. Just as the bell rang she entered the class and took her seat next to her friends Bionca, Chloe and Carrie.

Bionca leaned over and asked," Why weren't you at breakfast?"

Lily replied hastily," We'll talk later," and when Bionca gave her a questioning look she continued with," it's a long story."

She said all this as she began looking around the classroom for Derek and she spotted him up front with two very pretty Hufflepuff girls named Gisselle and Dawn. Of course he was flirting with them but why were they in here. Lily's Transfiguration class was supposed to only be filled with Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Her question was soon to be answered.

Professor McGonagall announced," I am sure you are all wondering as to why all of the seventh years are in this class together. It's very simple actually. All of you are going to be participating in something new this year called a one-month marriage. Before you decide you are not going to participate you should all be aware that this project will count as half of your grades for all of your classes. It's blatantly obvious that if you plan to graduate this year then you should participate in this assignment. For some of you this could give you an actual chance to graduate this year," she said while eyeing Peter Pettigrew (A/n: Slimeball author pokes him with her pen sorry I had to do that.)

"You will all be paired boy/ girl boy/girl and will be living together with this person in an apartment where you will be expected to cook and clean without magic. This will prepare you for the real world because when all of you have your own home you won't be able to look around for a spell to wash the dishes. Believe it or not you will have to actually hand wash dishes from time to time," McGonagall explained and the Slytherins did nothing to hide their disgust.

Some even aimed rude gestures at her underneath the table. Lucky for them Professor McGonagall didn't notice this as she continued on explaining the project.

Professor McGonagall continued," You will be married to this carefully chosen partner in a mock ceremony performed by someone who used to do such things. Your partner has been carefully chosen according to how much you know about cleaning and cooking without magic. For example, if you have little or knowledge about this then you will be paired with someone who knows how to cook and clean without magic. Not only that but each pair will be given money to use to pay for their food and rent."

Sirius held up his hand urgently and when it became apparent Professor McGonagall could ignore him no longer she called on him.

Sirius asked calling her by her first name which he often did," My dear Minerva can I buy a motorcycle with this money?"

"No Mr. Black you may not this money is all fake. And please call me Professor McGonagall not Minerva, I find it very disrespectful. Now if you would be kind enough to let me continue I will explain the rest of the project before you have to leave," she said sarcastically," this project will help you become responsible adults which is something Mr. Black should do well to learn."

Bionca leaned over and whispered," I feel bad for whoever is his partner."

Lily nodded but was not really paying attention since Derek was continuing to flirt with the two Hufflepuffs up at the front of the classroom. By now jealousy was enveloping her… which was very surprising because just yesterday she had been certain she was over Derek.

Professor McGonagall continued," The amount of money you will receive will be according to your G.P.A. If your grades are very good then you will receive more money than others. I'll hand out a sheet with this information on it when you leave and this sheet will also include when you are to go to the infermery to pick up your fake baby over the weekend. Each female partner is to wear a twenty-pound stomach all day except for when you are in the shower or sleeping. If you are caught without this on during the next few days yours and your partners' grades will drop one grade level. Believe me I will know if you take this off," she continued despite many of the scoffs from the girls in the classroom," There will be numerous empty frames throughout your homes in your living room, bedroom and kitchen. There will be a chaperone who will make sure you do this project appropriately. This chaperone figure will tell me if there is any inappropriate behavior between you and your partner since you will be sharing a room together. Of course you will have separate beds but it is necessary who are in the same room together since who will have to share the duty of taking care of the baby in the middle of the night. Obviously when you are changing you are to do so in the bathroom."

"That's not fair we won't have any privacy," James said defiantly and Lily shook her head in disbelief.

"And you shouldn't in a bedroom alone with a girl Mr. Potter," McGonagall replied even all of the teachers were fully aware of his reputation," now please no more interruptions, class is almost over and I need to announce your partners. No need to worry all of this has been carefully thought out since it will prove to be an important part of your grade. Now here they are."

"Black and Mahon" (Bionca).

"No," Bionca whispered and when Sirius turned around to wink at her she put her head down in disbelief.

"Lupin and Lenell" (Chloe).

"Hey it could be worse," Chloe said knowingly looking at Bionca.

Malfoy and Carmine" (Carrie).

"No way," Carrie said nearly in hysterics she couldn't believe her misfortune. Even Bionca gazed at her sympathetically.

"Steel and Williams"(Dawn).

Lily watched as one of the pretty Hufflepuffs by Derek turned around and winked at one of his friends.

"Pettigrew and Black"(Bellatrix).

"Lestrange and Turpin"(Jamie).

"Logan (Derek) and Logan "(Gisselle).

Lily gasped at this announcement and her jealousy reach boiling points when Gisselle flipped her beautiful blond hair over her shoulder and winked at Derek. Chloe curiously looked over at Lily, and gave her a questioning look. She could recognize Lily's jealousy as easily as if it were her own. Lily ignored her friend's questioning glance and continued to seethe, not paying attention to the rest of the names. She missed quite a few because once she started to pay attention it was the last announcement and it was her name with her worst nightmare.

"And finally Potter and Evans."

Lily's mouth dropped seemingly forever and wished she had the courage to flip off James when he turned around and winked at her. This truly was her worst nightmare.

A/n: Please REVIEW!! I will post quicker if I get loads of reviews!! They inspire me!!! 


	3. Chapter 2: I do!

Title: One-Month-Marriage

Author: the-girl-who-lived

Disclaimer: Methinks as thou art scrolling, It will be obvious to thee, That 'Harry Potter' ect. belongs to J.K Rowling, And most definitely not me (Disclaimer was made by Mrs.James Potter thanks for the wonderful disclaimer!))

Summary: All seventh year Hogwarts students have to participate in a One Month Marriage project at school in order to learn how to take care of themselves once they enter the real world. And Lily Evans is paired with her worst nightmare... James Potter.

A/n: I really need a beta reader so do any of you want to do it or tell me where I can find one. I just don't have the time to read through all of the chapters before I post them. It's just so dull to me since I have carefully thought out each chapter I could probably recite some of things I've written. Plus I'm sure all of you would rather that I focus on writing and planning all of it. I think I told you all of this before but I am trying to stay two chapters in front of all of you so I have to work really hard to keep it that way. Also thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2: I do!

Once she was able to control herself enough that she wouldn't do anything she would deeply regret, she raised her hand eager to protest to the arrangements.

Professor McGonagall lifted her face from counting papers to pass to each row and said not even attempting to hide her displeasure at having to answer another question," Now Miss. Evans I asked to have no more questions for the remainder of the period."

"I can't work with Potter! He is the most irresponsible person in this classroom," Lily said making a very good point.

Professor McGonagall used her finger to move her glasses down to the tip of her nose so she could gaze at Lily with her bare eyes and began," That might be Miss. Evans and that is exactly why the other teachers and I agreed that the both of you would work best together. Hopefully some of your responsibility will rub off on Mr. Potter. I am sorry Miss. Evans but the decision is final, so if you would like to graduate this year and not become the first Head Girl to ever fail then I suggest you put up with him. Perhaps you too will learn something from this experience."

Lily sat back in her chair furious at the thought of having to work with James Potter for the next month. A month! I'll never even last a day. He is so completely full of himself. Even though he might have grown up a little from last year, he is still one of the most immature students at Hogwarts. No scratch that... to ever walk the face of the planet!

Professor McGonagall whispered an incantation that floated all of the papers to the proper student. This was done so their grades would remain confidential except to their partners. Lily caught her paper and immediately looked it over desperate to make this next month go by as quickly as possible. Well at least his grades aren't that bad. No... they were great which was shocking because not once had she ever seen him studying. How is it that he can get such superb grades and never have to study at all? It's quite annoying really. Here I am studying each day and working until I collapse at Charms to get my grades. And here he is never picking up a single book and hardly even paying attention in any of his classes, and he receives A's just like me.

So the two of them would receive twenty galleons every day they attend their classes. By the end of each week they will have earned two hundred galleons to spend on their bills and for their food. Not bad, we could even invest in our baby's future for extra credit. Hold on did I just refer to the fake child we will be in charge of as our child? Ugh! I think I am going to puke! What is the point in this project anyways? I know how to do all those things already! And I am going to have to wear that stupid fake stomach for the next few days. Let's see when do we get the fake baby. She skimmed through the paper and read that they would go to pick up the baby Saturday at noon.

Professor McGonagall said quickly," If you didn't figure this out on your own. All of you will be in charge of your own meals every day. And before one of you asks, yes you can invite people over for dinner and your other meals. Let me make it very clear that you will not be allowed to have sleepovers. Now you all are supposed to go to Potions next. Goodbye and good luck."

Carrie complained," this is going to be the worst month of my life. You all know how Malfoy is about muggle-borns and muggles. Luckily I am half and half but, he is going to expect me to do everything and treat me horribly."

Chloe sympathetically put her arms over her friends shoulders and tried to cheer her up by saying," Well you can always come over to my apartment whenever you can and bring the baby with. But don't let him push you around you here me. Anyway what apartments do all of you have," she checked her paper and continued," I have apartment number six."

Bionca said," well I have four so we are not that far away."

Carrie replied trying to regain her composure," I have apartment seven."

When Lily didn't respond to Chloe's question she knew there was something wrong with her friend but she just hoped it wasn't what she suspected. Chloe moved her hand in front of Lily's face to get her attention. Lily's looked towards them with a dazed look in her eyes as if she had been elsewhere for a while. Questioningly she raised her eyebrows.

Chloe asked again now positive she needed to talk to Lily later," What apartment number do you have?"

"Ohh... hold on a second," Lily said as she picked up her sheet while walking with her friends to Potions," um... I have apartment number three."

"Well that's good you are right next to Bionca," Chloe said nodding.

"You are so lucky Chloe, you might be stuck with a Marauder but at least he has some sort of sense. I am stuck with Black, Carrie is stuck with Malfoy and poor Lily is stuck with the one guy she hates most," Bionca said jealously.

"True I do have it off the best out of the four of us," Chloe agreed," both you and Lily are stuck with your sworn enemies and Carrie is stuck with Malfoy. But, hey look at the bright side this project will only last for a month."

Lily said finally paying attention to the conversation," That is easy for you to say."

Bionca said when she noticed the Marauders approaching," Oh no not them. This has got to be the worst day of my life."

"Hey sexy ladies," Sirius said with a flirtatious grin," and how are you my beautiful fiancé?"

Bionca glared at him and said hatefully," I was great until you got here."

Remus laughed at her response and teased Sirius," tough luck Padfoot. The divorce papers will be out as soon as the marriage starts."

Sirius faked pain and said hurtfully," I thought you loved my raven haired goddess."

"The day I love you Black is the day Snape's hair isn't greasy," Bionca said sarcastically.

Grinning Sirius said," I shall get right to it my love."

Sirius lifted her hand to his lips and peered at her as he did so. As if she had been scorched by fire she ripped her hand from his grip.

James patted his friend on the back and said as he winked at Lily," maybe one day your wife will love you like mine loves me."

"This is already bad enough Potter just go ruffle your hair of something," Lily said irritated at the very sight of him.

Sirius said," Don't worry Prongs it is probably just their time of month."

"Excuse me," Bionca said disbelievingly," you arrogant little bastard. I swear if there weren't any witnesses right now I would kill you."

Chloe smiled at Bionca then gave Sirius some advice," if I were you I would check my food before I eat it."

Sirius said fearfully as he ran off to the safety of their Potions class," I'll keep that in mind."

All six of them laughed when Bionca began chasing after him and they could hear Sirius's cries for help.

"Well I guess we won't be seeing him again," James said and then spoke to Lily," come on let's start over since we are going to have to work together for the next month."

Grinning James put out his hand for her to grab and introduced himself as they walked," Hello my name is James Potter."

Lily looked down at his hand remembering the last time he had tried to make a truce with her after coloring her hair in fourth year and she had retaliated by turning his skin green. Professor McGonagall had forced them to make up and when Potter had done this exact same thing she found that he had had a buzzer in his hand. Lily smiled and thought that there was no way she was going to fall for that trick again. She picked up his hand and safely turned it around so she could check his palm and found that there was nothing there. Maybe he really did want a truce.

James asked teasingly but was very pleased with the fact that she was holding his hand even if she was only checking for a buzzer," what are you doing? You do know you are supposed to shake a hand when someone greets you."

"Oh come on Potter," Lily said," we all know that you are trying to trick me."

James threw up his hands in defeat and said," you'll never trust me will you?"

Lily looked at him for a second and it truly did appear he wanted to start over so she said," okay fine, but if you do one prank on me I'll demand that we have different partners."

James smiled and clasped his hands together as he said," Great. Now let's get to class."

Realizing that class was just about to begin they rushed to class and just barely made it. They found Sirius seated next to Bionca begging her to forgive him and Bionca brushing him off. All six of them took their seats around the both of them just as Professor Burns began speaking.

"Quiet all of you class has begun and we have a lot to get to," Professor Burns said obviously very irritated.

Professor Burns was the type of teacher you would never forget. He left that kind of an impression on you and this was a proven fact because everyone at Hogwarts with a magical parent and in some cases grandparent shivered at his very name. His detentions were legendary but not as horrible as they once were. Some grandparents who experienced one of his gruesome detentions had told them that the chains in the dungeons had truly been used. But that was all they would say other than that Filch was a supporter and did the same thing to his unfortunate detentionies (sp?). No one knew why Professor Burns was still there since he had long passed an appropriate retirement age. Some even dared to say that he was there when the school was built. His entire demeanor was intimidating. He appeared strong despite his old age and sported broad shoulders. His facial features proved to fit his personality. They were firm and never appeared to move whenever he spoke. His black eyes were colder than ice and his head was full of black hair with random gray strands here and there. If you need any more of an impression of this guy then know this, not even Sirius Black spoke out in his class.

Professor Burns wrinkled his nose and started with that ever familiar look of disgust on his face," I am sure you are all well aware of your final project here at Hogwarts before you start preparing for your N.E.W.T's. It is my unfortunate job to perform your mock wedding ceremonies. After this..."

For the first time in six years Professor Burns was interrupted and ironically enough it was the same person... Sirius Black. In his first year Sirius had interrupted the teacher for some reason no one remembered that is unless you were a devout member of his fan club. This interruption resulted in a week of detentions and it was his first day in class.

Sirius asked shocked," You're going to be marrying us?"

It was the question on everyone's mind but no one else dared to say a thing about it. How could this mean old guy have ever have participated or even attend a happy occasion and bring nothing with him but fear.

Professor Burns replied firmly," Yes, I am. See me after class Mr. Black and ten points from Gryffindor for your outburst. Now if you will allow me to continue I must marry you to your respective partners. But first I must tell all of the ladies that they must go up to the infermery for their fake stomachs and some oversized uniforms and clothes for you to where before you go to your last lunch for the next month in the Great Hall. While all of you are eating the house elves will be fixing up your apartments which are all located in the room just across the third floor corridor. All of your apartments are obviously arranged in number order. Now let's get started with the marriages and because of your outburst Mr. Black you will be first and let's see ah... Miss. Mahon or should I say the future Mrs. Black."

Bionca scowled as she got up to move to the front of the classroom grudgingly. While an apparently happy Sirius moved to the front of the room to be married to his raven haired goddess. But, Lily was preoccupied during her friend's ceremony as it was focused on Derek. While Lily's mind wandered to her thoughts of him and wondering if they could ever be together again Bionca was forced to kiss Sirius. Lily wasn't paying attention to this but everyone else in the class couldn't help but wonder if a teacher was allowed to force his students to kiss but no one dared to say a thing or ever even mention it to another authority figure. Professor Burns went down the list performing numerous quick ceremonies all the while Lily let her mind drift to Derek and it soon became inevitable that she would never be able to truly get him off her mind. She soon found herself contemplating on ways to get him to take her back. That is until Derek and Gisselle were called upon to be married. Lily's attention was immediately focused on the real life Derek and not her dream one. Lily watched in horror as the guy she cared so deeply about was married to one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts. Her mouth dropped to the floor despite her frozen face when she watched them share a passionate kiss right before her eyes. Instantly her mind reeled back to a very familiars scene that had just happened last summer.

Flashback

Lily sat smiling as herself in the mirror, this was one of the few times she felt confident in her appearance despite her beauty. Her thick, dark red hair was straight and went well down her back. It had finally reached the length she had been hoping for for months. Brown eyeliner made her green eyes advert more attention once you looked at her face, not that she needed make up in order to have that happen. Pink lipgloss added that last touch to her face, she wasn't much of a make up person and only found herself using it when she went out. She wore a pink tube top with a see-through long sleeved shirt over it that tied in the front. Her choice of a skirt was a black mini skirt and her shoes were black that had three inch heels.

Hoping she wasn't going to arrive to late Lily rushed out the door and signaled for the Knight Bus. She quickly told the driver where she would be going and sat patiently waiting to arrive at the wizard/witch mixer. Once she arrived at the mixer for teenage wizards and witches she hurried inside and began searching for Derek and their friends. One thing was for sure, she didn't have to look to far to find him. Not far from the door on the edge of the dance floor was Derek and he wasn't alone. There was not a doubt in her mind what he was doing and she was sure that everyone around them was well aware of it as well. Derek's body and the girl's were not only seemingly attached while dancing but their lips were too. All Lily saw was the back of the girl's head. She had medium length black hair and by her hookerish outfit Lily knew immediately who it was... Hannah Longchamp, an ex-girlfriend of Derek's who had just graduated from Hogwarts last year. Lily's eyes burned as she turned around and ran back outside the mixer.

Flashback ended

"James Potter and the soon to be Mrs. Potter please come forward," Professor Burns announced with a sly smile playing on his thin white lips. (A/n: while Lily was daydreaming).

When Professor Burns noticed Lily had not heard him he said," Lily Evans that's you," Lily looked up at him and he teased," time to get married to your Prince Charming."

As Lily got up embarrassment filled her and doubled when she saw that James was already at the front of the room. Then she remembered she had to kiss him and horror filled her. I have to kiss Potter! No way can I do that. I might have agreed to be civil to him but this was a completely different thing! Once Lily reached the front of the room she felt as if she could puke any second and she wished she could do so right on Professor Burns. That evil man he shouldn't be allowed to force students to kiss even during a fake marriage ceremony. Her hatred for the man reached a critical level when he added something a little extra to their mock ceremony.

"Since Miss. Evans decided not to pay attention in my classroom I will add something a little extra to her marriage ceremony to Mr. Potter... now the both of you hold hands," Professor Burns announced.

No this can't be happening. I have to hold his hand! Slowly she brought her hand to is and gripped his hand. Could this day get any worse?

"Do you Mr. Potter take Miss. Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife to cherish and to hold until death do you part," Professor Burns questioned James?

No this can't be happening. In a few minutes I will wake up and this whole day will have been some horrible dream. Now come on wake up Lily!

"I do," James responded gleefully.

She shook her head in disbelief. This just can't be happening.

"Do you Miss. Evan take Mr. Potter to be you lawfully wedded husband to and cherish and to hold until death do you part," Professor Burns questioned Lily?

No I can't say it I just can't. Okay maybe if I imagine it is Derek with his sweet blue eyes then I can do it okay here I go...

"I do," Lily said imagining Derek was the one in front of her.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you can now kiss the bride," Professor Burns concluded an evil smiled on his cracked face.

James leaned over eagerly and Lily still in shock that she had managed to utter the words 'I do' to James Potter made no effort to move. He kissed her right on the lips and when he made an effort to deepen the kiss, Lily shockingly let him since her mind was still full of thoughts of David. James placed the palm of his hand on her lower back to pull her closer while his other one cupped her cheek in order to deepen the kiss. The entire class stared at the both of them in shock. How could Lily allow James to kiss her? When James began biting her lip Lily finally realized whom she was kissing and where she was she pulled away. Derek had never bit her lip! She stared at James in shock. James's eyes were shinning happily and a smile was playing on the lips she had just kissed.

Oh no what have I done? Derek was watching wasn't he? This could very well end any chance I could have ever had of winning him back.

He whispered to her accusatively as they walked back to their desks," I knew it you like me."

Lily rebounded," Get over yourself."

James questioned eagerly," then why did you let me kiss you?"

Lily smirked and said," you are a good kisser."

And I imagined you were someone else. But he can' t know that. James grinned widely as her took his seat. Professor Burns was outraged by the situation and did nothing to hide it as he wed everyone else in the classroom.

A/n: I hope you liked it, but there might have been a lot of grammar errors. I'll post in three days instead of four if I have forty reviews. I know it's a lot to ask for but I felt really overworked this week and unless I feel really inspired to write. Please review!! 


	4. Chapter: Home Sweet Home

Title: One-Month-Marriage 

Author: the-girl-who-lived

Disclaimer: Methinks as thou art scrolling, It will be obvious to thee, That 'Harry Potter' ect. belongs to J.K Rowling, And most definitely not me (Disclaimer was made by Mrs.James Potter thanks for the wonderful disclaimer!))

Summary: All seventh year Hogwarts students have to participate in a One Month Marriage project at school in order to learn how to take care of themselves once they enter the real world. And Lily Evans is paired with her worst nightmare... James Potter.

A/n: Sorry for the wait everyone but my computer at home is acting up again and the internet won't work at all. Hopefully I will be able to get it fixed sometime very soon. I am posting from school and this chapter I saved awhile ago on document manager just in case. But this is the last one I saved here so even though I have chapter and most of chapter 5 complete it will take awhile unless I find some way to fix my computer. Pleasebe patient!!!

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

Professor Burns announced after he was done marrying people," before you are to go to lunch you must pack your belongings so some of the house elves can bring your belongings to your apartments."

Once he was done talking Lily's thoughts drifted back to what she had just done. I can't believe I kissed Potter! Ugh! I will never be able to forget his lips being on mine. Well... at least he was a good kisser. She hadn't been lying when she said that. Lily Evans what are you thinking? Okay he was but that is only because that is the only thing he does when he is not playing Quidditch. I wouldn't mind doing that again. But only because he is really good at it. If he hadn't started nibbling on my lower lip, because Derek never does that, I would have kept kissing him. That was all she needed in order to float out of her daydream with action!

She nearly laughed at the foolish name she had given for what had just happened in front of all the seventh years. Luckily she caught herself. Mmm... I wonder what Derek thought when he saw that one. Get over yourself Lily it's over between the two of you. Oh, but I want him so much. He might not be as great of a kisser as Potter but I love him despite what he did to me. Allowing herself to look at the object of her desire she turned her head towards the left where he was seated with those sluts. Apparantely he had been looking at her for awhile as well because once she positioned herself correctely she caught his eyes. Uneasily he smiled at her, they hadn't even conversed with one another since they broke up and that was by mail. When their seventh year started they completely ignored one another and soon the entire school knew what he had done to her over the summer.

Once she managed to control her body since it had frozen oonce her had spotted her, she smiled at him. Gleefully Derek turned back around to the proper postion in his seat. Perhaps I will talk to him later, and maybe we will get back together one day. A girl like her could only hope. She was awoken from her day dreaming by Carrie.

"Come on Lily we have to get to the infermery we don't want to be late," Carrie said.

Finally waking up from her trance she nodded and got up from her seat. Sirius was being told his farewells by his friends. They joked when they said that they would never see him again. Quickly Lily left the class attempting to keep up with her friends.

James called after her teasingly," don't worry I'll save a kiss for you for later."

"I won't need you too," Lily teased back.

Once she caught up with her friends waiting for her outside she realized she forgot her books in class so she said," Oh, no I forgot my books."

"I'll wait here Lily," Chloe offered," why don't you two go on ahead we will catch up."

Bionca said recognizing that Chloe need to talk to Lily alone," alright come on Carrie."

Lily rushed into the class and to her table only to find her books were not there. Frantically she looked up and found a grinning James holding them right in front of her.

Teasing James questioned," you forget something, darling?"

Lily commanded," don't call me darling."

Laughing James said," alright darling, your wish is my command."

"If you call me darling again then I'll call you teddy bear," Lily teased," now give me back my books my teddy bear."

Remus and Peter were in laughing so hard they were nearly in tears, while Sirius looked scared to death at having to talk to Professor Burns.

Revolted at the name James handed her back her books and said," agreed."

Lily took the books and put them in her arms as she said to a solemn Sirius who was putting off talking to him," good luck."

Sirius merely nodded and began walking to the front of the class. She couldn't blame him she would be afraid as well if she had to talk to Professor Burns alone. In a hurry she rushed to the door and left. Chloe was standing immationately just outside the door.

"What took you so long," Chloe asked," come on we have to hurry but we need to do some serious talking on the way."

"James took my books," Lily explained," what do we need to talk about?"

"Two things actually but James is one of them," Chloe answered and then questioned," Now what was going on with your little make out session with him? How can you go from hating him one day and then the next be sticking your tongue down his throat?"

"I don't like him, I was completely grossed out throughout the entire ceremony and felt as if I was going to puke so I...made myself think it was Derek," Lily explained," It wasn't until James started biting my lip that I turned away."

"What did you just say," Chloe asked disbelief written all over her face," Are you saying that you still love Derek?"

Lily nodded and began to open her mouth to defend herself. Not that there was any reason why she should still love the cheating scumbag.

"How could you still have feelings for him," Chloe raved," he made out with some slut not giving two shits if you saw or not and here you are telling me you still have feelings for that two-timing bastard."

"I know what he did to me Chloe and believe me I do want to be over him but I can't help but think we must be meant to be," Lily explained and then continued," I thought I was over him but I really wasn't I only managed to push him from my mind by overworking myself. Then this morning when I was looking for that necklace my parents gave me I found that picture you took of our first kiss and I started to cry."

"Oh Lily you know I am only looking out for you," Chloe said sympathetically and wrapped her arm over her shoulder," I just don't understand you sometimes. It has been half a year since you two broke up and when I saw you getting jealous of Gisselle and Dawn I just didn't know what to think."

"I know that Chloe," Lily said," but I just can't help it. I wish I could control it but it's useless."

Chloe sighed and said," I know I just don't want to see him hurt you again."

Lily nodded and decided not to tell her best friend about him smiling at her in class that day. She would save that for when she was ready and besides that they had just reached the door to the infermery.

"I hope we are not to late," Lily said as they pushed open the doors together.

(A/n: At the same time Lily and Chloe were talking).

James, Remus and Peter stood outside their Potions class waiting for their friend so they could go to lunch. Remus leaned against the wall and Peter lazily sat on the floor. James stood with his legs spread apart just in front of his two friends, pondering. But was shaken from his thoughts about a certain red head when Remus spoke.

Remus asked," So, James what was kissing Lily like?"

James grinned and ruffled his hair purely out of habit and responded," Great."

"I can't believe she finally kissed you," Peter said astounded.

"I know," James said," I think she is falling for the Potter charm."

Remus teased and said remembering their fourth year," you also though Madame Pompfry was until you she asked you if your hair was always green."

Peter laughed at the memory and James blushed but continued.

"But this time it is because she kissed me," James defended.

Remus grinned and said," now Prongs I am only teasing. You shouldn't get your hopes up though, I hate to be the one to say it but she is still hurt by that ex-boyfriend of hers."

James frowned and said," that was nearly a year ago and she hasn't seemed to be pinning over the guy all I ever see her do is studying."

Remus shrugged and said," maybe but I am just warning you."

"Quiet all of you... good now will all of you make a single line right here so I can hand out your bags of clothing and stomachs. Come on now I know all of you must be very hungry," Madame Pompfry said," thank you now once I give you your bag you can go over to one of the beds and change, then you are free to leave."

Lily and Chloe were at the end of the line but she was able to get a good look and what they would have to wear.

Chloe complained," those things look so heavy. Look at them it will be like gaining twenty pounds."

Lily agreed and complained," they do and did you see how humongous those clothes are. I am going to feel like a cow for the next month."

When the line finally reached the two of them Lily took the stomach and the bag of huge clothes grudgingly. The stomach was so heavy she doubted she could wear it for the next few hours let alone three days. She walked over to an empty bed right next to Chloe and closed the curtains and began take off her uniform so she could replace it with the humongous clothes in the bag she had been given. Slowly she picked up the heavy stomach and strapped it on. Her back automatically leaned forward from the immense load of weight.

How can I manage to even walk around with this thing on all the time? Maybe if I actually did have a baby on the way I could live with it. But even when mothers are expecting they lay down all day and relax and I am going to have to go to school all day with this thing on! As fast as she could she threw on the very large sized uniform which fit loosely around from her protruding fake stomach. Slowly she began to waddle out into the infermery and her gaze was met by dozens of girls holding their backs in pain as they waddled around.

Carrie laughed when she spotted them and said," we must all look like a bunch of fat penguins."

They all agreed and the four of them began to waddle out of the infermery and to their house so they could pack. Even though Lily was head girl she had decided to stay in the Gryffindor dormitory because she wanted to stay close to her friends. Quickly they packed up their belongings and headed down to the Great Hall for lunch all the while complaining about their humongous stomachs. Once they waddled their way on over the Marauders they sat down but were very careful of their stomachs despite the fact that they were fake. The guys all laughed at them as they took their seats but their teasing was stopped when the girls all glared at them hatefully.

Peter sat next to Carrie who then sat next to Bionca who sat next to Sirius on one side and on the other sat James, Lily, Chloe and Remus. All of which were in that order. The rest began to eat but James put his hand on Lily's stomach.

James asked rubbing her stomach," Do you think it is a boy or girl?"

Lily rolled her eyes and said sarcastically," A boy and he's going to have your hair."

"Really, why do you say that," James asked teasingly?

Lily took his hand off her stomach and said," just because."

Everyone began eating and just across from Lily sat Bionca who was now getting very angry at Sirius.

"I swear if you call me your wife one more time I'll stick this spoon up your arse," Bionca threatened while holding her spoon for her soup up threateningly.

Sirius held up arms in defeat and said," okay fine I won't, just please get that spoon as far away as possible from me. I've had enough abuse for one day from you."

Eyeing him Bionca lowered her spoon.

Remus trying to change the subject asked," So Sirius do you have detention tonight?"

Sirius groaned and said," Yeah that scumbag is having me go to detention with him for the rest of this week and I have an all day Saturday one as well."

Bionca mumbled under your breathe," serves you right."

Sirius tilted his head towards her and said," come on now you don't mean that, honey?"

"Of course I do and you should also know that it doesn't surprise me you won't be there to pick up our kid," Bionca said.

"I forgot about that," Sirius said," I'm sorry babe."

"Don't call me babe either," Bionca threatened.

"Okay I won't," Sirius said.

The rest of lunch went by fairly quickly and once they were done they all went off to find their apartments. They were east to find since nearly everyone else was going up there. Each of them split off to go to their apartments to look around and to meet their 'chaperones'.

James opened the door and announced," Home sweet home."

Lily rolled her eyes and followed him in. The place proved to be spacious enough. Their living room was to the left of them when they entered which included a couch, chair and coffee table. To their left was their kitchen. Adventurous, the two of them walked over there and began opening cupboards and drawers to find all the ingredients they needed to make and prepare their food. Curiously James opened an tall, rectangle shaped and black door. It proved to be very cold just like a muggle refrigerator but this one was magically sealed and even if left open, everything inside would stay cold.

James asked," What is this?"

Lily moved from exploring a cupboard to right next to him and explained," Must be like a refrigerator."

"A what," James asked confused?

Remembering he was from a wizarding family she explained," it just keeps things cold. Don't you have something like this at home?"

"No, we have house elves at my house and they do everything," James explained.

Lily nodded and thought that was the reason he was probably so self centered. James closed the door to it and followed Lily into a door just off the kitchen. It proved to be the bedroom and all of their belongings were already there at the foot of each of their own beds. James's bed was on one side of the room with a dresser and trunk and on Lily's side was her bed. The beds looked just like the ones found in their dormitories.

Lily walked over to her side and began unpacking her belongings while James went to his side to do his unpacking. Not long after she started this she realized she had forgotten her brush which had been left in her head girl bathroom along with the rest of all her toiletries. Once she finished she turned around and spoke to James.

"I have to go get my things from th---," Lily said but was cut off by a very funny man in a picture frame.

"Hello, fair lady I am Sir Cadogan and I will be in charge of your knight in shining armor," the funnily dressed man said as he bowed slightly.

Smiling Lily said politely," Hello I'm Lily Evans and that over there is James Potter."

The man took a look over at James and asked Lily," Is that man harming you because I shall fight him for your love."

Lily laughed and turned to look at James who was slightly taken aback by the little man and responded," No he isn't, kind sir. He's my partner for the project."

"Oh I see how it is... you have something against men in tights," Sir Cadogan said hurt," you love that man don't you, but fair not beautiful maiden I shall win your love."

Sir Cadogan mounted his horse and rode from picture to picture until he was out of the room.

James said," Whoa that was weird. Now I'm going to be afraid he's going to tell lies about me to the teachers and get me in trouble."

Lily teased," I won't as long as you stay on my good side. I like him though he's funny."

James laughed and said," that's only because he said you're pretty. Anyways it should be fun what with him thinking you love me."

"Haha, James," Lily said teasing," I might have agreed to be nice to you but it doesn't mean I love you."

James held his hand up and said," He's the one who said it not me."

Lily smiled and said," Anyway I need to go on up to the Head Girl bathroom to pick up some stuff to put down here."

James nodded and said as she left," Goodbye beautiful maiden."

Lily laughed as she left and called out," Bye James."

She closed the door behind her and set off for the Head Girl Bathroom, which was not that far from where she was. But once she steeped outside of the apartment and walked the center of the square shaped room which led to each of the apartments, she spotted the one person that had been on her mind so much that day, Derek. He was alone and had spotted her, he motioned for her to come over to him. Oh, he is so hot. Why did you have to hurt me so badly if you didn't I would run right over there, throw my arms around you and kiss you. Of course she only thought this, but oh how she wanted his lips to be on hers and to be allowed to run her fingers through his hair. Instead she walked over to him as he had asked. Once she was right next to him he spoke.

"Hey Lily," Derek said grinning but spoke uneasily.

"Hey," Lily responded her heart now thumping.

She feared he would here it, but he didn't.

Derek said awkwardly," Listen Lily I know you must think I am a total bastard... and I know I deserve that but I want to talk to you. But, I can't right now I have to go unpack. Could you meet me here around seven?"

Lily asked," What about?"

Lily's heart skipped when he touched her shoulder and pleaded," I'll explain later. I just really need to talk to you, all right. It won't take that long and we can walk around."

"Sure," Lily said.

"Great, I'll see you at seven," Derek said as he rushed off to apartment number 2... the apartment right next to hers.

She couldn't believe it. Why does he want to talk to me? We have not spoken to each other in such a long time. Has he finally realized that he made a mistake and we are meant to be together? Wouldn't t hat be absolutely wonderful. Lily floated up the stairs as if in a trance. She hadn't felt this wonderful in such a long time. Could she be going out with Derek by the end of the day?

When she arrived at the door to the Head Girl Bathroom she spoke the password to the statue of Boris the Bewildered, who was quite odd looking due to the fact that his gloves were on the wrong hands.

"Orange snow," Lily said the password.

Lily entered the very large bathroom and walked on over to where she kept all of her began to carefully put them all in her bag as her mind flowed back to Derek. I wonder what it is he wants to talk to me about? Hopefully he'll ask me to forgive him and to go out with him. Once she finished packing all of her belongings up she walked on back to her and James's apartment. When she entered she was surprised to find her friends waiting for her.

A/n: Please review!!


	5. Chapter 4: Dinner at the Potters

Title: One-Month-Marriage

Author: the-girl-who-lived

Disclaimer: Methinks as thou art scrolling, It will be obvious to thee, That 'Harry Potter' ect. belongs to J.K Rowling, And most definitely not me (Disclaimer was made by Mrs. James Potter thanks for the wonderful disclaimer!))

A/n: Sorry for the wait and thanks for the patience. I'm sure all of you read my earlier announcements about all my computer problems. Don't worry my computer is finally all fixed up. I had gotten that new virus that has been going around. Well anyway here is the next chapter. The next chapter should be up on Christmas. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

HARRY POTTER 6 A/n: Let's face it everyone (even people who have no Harry Potter knowledge at all) know that the book will be arriving July 16th 2004. When I got the notification email that the date would be announced within twenty four hours it was one of the happiest in my life. I stayed up all night refreshing all the publisher websites for the books and numerous others. So it's safe for me to assume that I was one of the first to find out about it in America as most of you were sleeping, I couldn't at all. The wait is long but at least it isn't supposed to come out in 2006 or something like that!

Summary: All seventh year Hogwarts students have to participate in a One Month Marriage project at school in order to learn how to take care of themselves once they enter the real world. And Lily Evans is paired with her worst nightmare... James Potter.Chapter 4: Dinner at The Potters

Bionca, Carrie and Chloe were all seated on her couch, all of them holding their very large bellies, and when she entered they immediately stopped speaking. It was very obvious that they had just been talking about her since they all looked up at her in shock. She had a feeling what it was about Derek. As the awkward silence ensued she thought of him. Could we by the end of the day be a couple again? The idea seemed foreign to her after being apart from him for such a long time but it felt so right at the same time. A smile crossed her lips as she thought this. For the first time in months she could feel her happiness just in front of her just waiting for her to grasp it. Finally her friends broke the silence.

"Hey Lily," Chloe said while studying her with her head tilted to the side.

Chloe could tell by the dreamy look in her best friend's eyes that something had just happened to her and when her friend showed a genuine smile she knew something was up. She feared it had to do with Derek.

"Hey Lily," Carrie and Bionca greeted in unison.

Lily nodded and replied," Hey. What are all of you doing here?"

Chloe looked at Bionca and Carrie for a moment exchanging quick glances as if to see if it was alright if what she said next was alright with them. Both nodded for her to respond to Lily's question.

Chloe looked up at Lily and said," All of us wanted to talk to you about Derek."

Lily knew that was coming but still she was shocked about her question. Here own best friend had betrayed her trust even though it was to two of their close friends. But still she felt suddenely as if she really didn't have any true friends. She trusted Bionca and Carrie but she had always been closer to Chloe, while Bionca and Carrie were closer. Well, they were going to have to find out especially if she started going out with Derek. "What about him," Lily asked as if she had no idea what they were talking about?

Her friends exchanged quick glances and then Chloe said," I'm sorry I told them without talking to you first but I'm worried about you... we all are."

Bionca agreed," Lily it just isn't healthy for you. He's all into that girl from Hufflepuff and he's a lying bastard."

Carrie quipped," I know it has to be hard but..."

"But what," Lily fired her eyes ablaze," there is no use even trying anymore to stop loving him, all of you know how hard I tried and he isn't into that Hufflepuff girl he can't be," Lily nodded but not nearly as positive as she would have wanted to be.

For the first time she allowed herself to think he could want to talk to her for another reason. What if he only wants to apologize for it and want to stop the awkwardness between the two of us. She shifted from one foot to the other in thought, adjusting her very inconvenient stomach. Oh, I hope I didn't turn this whole thing around to my advantage. Did I only manage to only give myself false hope when nothing was to become of it at all?

"You saw him flirting with Gisselle, I saw you looking over there," Chloe said gently not wanting to say these things to harshly.

Lily nodded finally coming to her senses about that little detail. But she couldn't help but hope that tonight they could once again be a couple. She sighed at the thought a small smile coming to her lips despite her previous rational thoughts. It was as if her mind and heart were battling to choose their side in this argument with herself. Forgetting her sensible thoughts, she listened to her heart.

Lily said smiling slightly with her eyes filled with happiness despite what her mind kept telling her," He came up to me just now and we talked."

All three of them immediately gasped and were not able to speak for a short while.

Finally Carrie got a hold of herself and questioned," What did he want to say?"

All three stared at her with batted breath as they wait for her response and Lily still slightly angry with them even though deep down she knew they only said these things because they cared for them, loved watching them look at her earnestly for the answer.

Lily spoke finally after toying with her friends," He invited me to go for a walk later at seven. He only told me it was important to him that we talked."

"Lily you can't," Chloe said.

"He's just going to hurt you again," Bionca agreed.

Lily studied them for a moment then spoke," I understand all of you care about me but it's my decision. We feel so right together, so perfect. He loved me I can feel it," her eyes became dreamy as she continued," think of how wonderful it would that we would make up on the anniversary of the day I realized I loved him. It's like deja vu again, and if he hadn't been for finding that photo we wouldn't be having this conversation. Fate stepped in today and I can't turn my back on it again. We are meant for each other."

"Sorry to be harsh Lily," Chloe said sympathetically and continued," but fate stepped in that day at the mixer."

Lily was shocked and she glared at her friend then snapped," how could you say such a thing?"

Chloe responded," Once a cheater always a cheater, Lily. You can't fool yourself with these imaginations and hopes he has changed because people hardly ever change, especially people like him."

Lily looked at her and said," well I am going to see him tonight and if he apologizes and asks me out I will go out with him. How can you stand to see me so unhappy?"

"We don't want to Lily," Bionca said," that is why we are talking to you."

Lily scoffed; her heart was overpowering her yet again.

Carrie said so that there wasn't a fight between all of them," Come on let's get started with dinner since all those guys are clueless as to even how to make soup hot."

Lily nodded trying to stop herself from saying anything to harsh that she would regret. Which proved to be very tiring for her. She intended to see him that night and there was nothing they could do to stop her.

Dinner That Night

That night once the guys arrived for the Black house planning pranks and joking around they all sat down as Chloe lay the big bowl of macaroni and cheese on the table. All of the guys sat on one side of the table while the girls sat on the other.

Lily asked when she looked around and noticed someone was missing," Where's Peter?"

Sirius wrinkled his nose in disgust and spoke," He claimed Bellatrix wanted to talk to him about something. He told me he was afraid she would hex him,"

Chloe asked," What about?"

Sirius glared furiously at his hands as he spoke," He claimed he didn't know. Hanging out with their lot and everybody knows they have their hands in deep with the dark arts."

Remus patted his friend on the back and spoke," Peter won't do anything that stupid, you know how he is, doesn't want anyone mad at him. He does have to live with her awhile, he just needs to start off on a good foot."

Sirius nodded and began to put some macaroni and cheese in his bowl since it had just been passed to him. There was an awkward silence, as they all didn't want to bring up Peter especially with Sirius at the table.

James asked trying to break the silence," Do you all want to hang out here after dinner?"

They all agreed except for Lily.

Lily said," I have plans for tonight already."

Chloe and Bionca shook their heads in response.

Remus noticing their heads at their response asked," What are you going to be doing?"

James smiled and teased," She probably has a date with some book in the library."

Lily smiled and said," I'm going to be hanging out with Derek."

James's jaw dropped and Lily looked over at him shocked at his immediate reaction to her revelation. She looked at his eyes and they seemed to be filled with an overwhelming amount of pain. In that very moment she could only see pain in his eyes. Her intuition told her he loved her but she fought back. He couldn't, the only reason he ever asked me out in the past was to prank me. Just another one of James Potter's infamous pranks but, for the first time in years she let herself think this could be true. Unfortunately at the same moment she began to wonder and let her intuition take control of her, her thoughts were abrupted.

Remus spoke noticing James's indomitable pain," Isn't Derek the one who cheated on you?"

Lily winced and nodded as she slowly lifted some macaroni and cheese to her parted lips. She was in a daze; she didn't think she could speak. Could James really care about me?

Sirius asked." Do you like him?"

Lily looked over at Sirius and just to spite him said," yes."

Later she thought that she did this just to get a reaction but in the deepest corners of her heart she needed to know if James really cared for her.

"Have you gone mad," Sirius asked incredulously?

Lily glared at him her eyes burning into his as she spoke," What's it to you?"

Chloe looked over at Sirius and said," don't worry you aren't the only one who said it."

Lily glared ferociously at her best friend and directed her question to everyone," Why should any of this matter if I like him?"

Bionca answered," because we care about you Lily. We don't want you to get hurt again."

Lily softened slightly towards her friends and instead directed her anger towards the two guys," I can understand your intentions," she snapped at the two guys," but I don't understand why either of them should care about what I do with my life."

James said softly as if he was to emotionally strained to say it to loudly," make that us three," he looked pleadingly towards her," Lily you need to get a grip on yourself that guy is only going to hurt you."

Lily pounded her fist on the table and everything shook on it, fortunately nothing fell over. She pushed her chair out careful not to do any harm to her protruding stomach and rose.

Lily fired at him," Since when have my feelings ever mattered to you Potter? You of all people, Potter! When you have been the cause of most of them yourself with all of your pranking and constantly picking on me since the most you set your eyes on me. Constantly badgering me to go out with you for some sick prank. And to top it all off now you have suddenly decided that my feelings matter to you!"

Lily spun on her heel and stomped out of the apartment. How dare he! He's acted like an immature prat to me since he met me and now… Grr!! It's all been a huge prank for him. His acting like he wants to be friends and all the while he has been devising this scheme to get me to trust him when it's so blatantly obvious what he has been planning! She was so infuriated that she didn't realize she had just walked into that very person the entire fight had been about… Derek.

James P.O.V

James stared blankly at her retreating figure and whispered," since the moment I saw you."

Everyone was out of earshot of his pronouncement, everyone that is except for Sirius Black. While everyone else was contemplating Lily's actions, Sirius became convinced his best friend couldn't go on without a certain fiery red head.

Sirius patted his friend on the back and spoke," Go tell her how you feel mate, even if she doesn't feel the same way maybe it'll give just enough time to think straight about this Derek thing. And if neither happens I can always prank Derek into oblivion"

"Thanks Padfoot," James said appreciatively.

Sirius grinned and said as he pushed his friend slightly forward," Well what are you waiting for lover boy go after her."

Lily P.O.V

Derek was holding onto her elbows as he grinned down at her and spoke," Hey Lily."

Her heart melted at the sight of him and she apologized quickly," Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

He grinned down at her and seductively said," I don't mind."

Lily blushed crimson.

Derek released her elbows and looked down at her protruding fake stomach and said," I suppose I am going to have to get used to that."

She frowned and rubbed her stomach as she said," It's such a nuisance. Anyway what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Come let's go outside and take a walk," Derek responded offering his arm to her hoping she would oblige.

She did and they walked down the stairs to the entrance of the school.

It was a warm spring night, proving summer was just around the corner. There was a slight breeze, which kept everyone cool, perfect for a practicing Quidditch. Lily smiled to herself as she thought that this could finally be the end of the unhappiness that had engulfed her life ever since Derek cheated on her and they broke up. Perhaps he would apologize and ask to start over with her. She realized she had to know why he had kissed his ex girlfriend, Hannah Longchamp that day so she mustered up the courage and asked the question that had been on her mind ever since that devastating summer night nearly a year ago.

James P.O.V

James raced through the halls and each new direction proved to be wrong. Where is she? I have to stop her from going out with him. I don't think I will be able to stand seeing her with another man. What will I tell her? How should I say it? When I find her should I just go right out and say it, scream it for the whole world to hear?

Think Potter where could she be? He slowed his to a stride as he searched his mind for a possible location. Oh right, it's nice outside they probably went out there for a walk.

Lily P.O.V

"Derek," he stopped and turned towards her expectantly," Why did you have to kiss her that night, we had such a perfect relationship?"

His deep blue eyes stared into her green ones that were sparkling with an unique anticipation for his reply.

When he spoke he turned his head towards the lake and looked at it as if it weren't really there," I suppose I did it because I thought you were to perfect Lily. I have to admit I envied you. You are so beautiful and don't even realize it and you just seem so sure of yourself. Ever since I've met you you've known exactly what you wanted to do with your life and just how you plan to get there. I always felt as if you were to good for me. Sometimes I thought I was going to end up pulling you back from your dreams, that I would marry you and pull you away from your dreams. Or that I would get you pregnant and you would end up compromising until you ended up just like everyone else, miserable because you never fulfilled them. Yes, I always thought we were perfect for one another. I suppose that night I just wanted to take some of that perfection you had and I've regretted it ever since. I have never forgiven myself for it and I couldn't bring myself to talk to you all this year because I was so ashamed with myself."

Lily stared at him in disbelief as he spoke. Yes, she had hoped he would say it, but now the very thought that they would finally become a couple seemed so farfetched, since they had been broken up for such a long time. For such a long time she had busied herself so as to forget him entirely. How ironic that all this could happen in a single day? Staring into his eyes she wondered if she should forgive him. Now unsure of what her answer would be she followed Derek's gaze to the lake hoping to find the answer there.

A/n: I have changed this chapter around so much it is unbelievable. Now it looks like what I planned for chapter 4 will take place in both chapters 4 and 5. I know all of you appreciate the wonderful cliffhanger. I decided to add some James P.O.V in this chapter and the next because I thought it added a little bit more of suspense and so that you can really begin to understand his feelings which will be on full blast in the next chapter! Okay I'll stop teasing but I hope this chapter was worth the wait.


	6. Chapter 5: Unrequited Love

Title: One-Month-Marriage

Author: the-girl-who-lived

Disclaimer: Methinks as thou art scrolling, It will be obvious to thee, That 'Harry Potter' ect. belongs to J.K Rowling, And most definitely not me (Disclaimer was made by Mrs. James Potter thanks for the wonderful disclaimer!))

Summary: All seventh year Hogwarts students have to participate in a One Month Marriage project at school in order to learn how to take care of themselves once they enter the real world. And Lily Evans is paired with her worst nightmare... James Potter.

Chapter 5: Unrequited Love

Back at the Potter Residence

Chloe asked curiously," What was all of that about with James?"

Sirius shared a quick glance with Remus and shrugged saying," I suppose you will find out from Lily later but James loves her and he's going to go to try and stop her from going out with Derek."

Both Chloe's and Bionca's eyes widened in shock.

Chloe grinned slightly and said," I knew it, I told Lily and she said I was mad for thinking it."

Bionca said," Well I'm shocked I thought he only asked her out for some prank he had planned."

Nodding Sirius asked," What do you think she'll say?"

"I don't think she will go out with him she is to engulfed with her thoughts of Derek. Even if she doesn't end up going out with Derek she will most likely tell James that he is a liar," Chloe said showing sympathy for James.

Remus said," I figured she would."

Sirius agreed and asked the girls," So you two aren't going for this whole Derek thing are you?"

Bionca smiled and said," Well that's the understatement of the year."

Chloe nodded and said," She is only going to get herself hurt like last time, she is going to become so blinded by his lies that she wouldn't see the real him even if it danced in front of her face."

Sirius brightened, they had said just what he had hoped for, and offered," Would you two help us get James and Lily together?"

Chloe looked quickly at Bionca and said," I don't think I could do something like that behind her back, she hasn't even given any sort of signs that she like the guy."

Quizzically Remus asked," What about when she kissed James in class today?"

Chloe sighed and said," She said that she was so sickened by the thought of kissing James that she pictured it was Derek. Until he bit her lip she didn't even realize where she was."

Bionca shook her head and said," He's going to only end up causing a world of pain for her."

Remus looking shocked by the answer said," I don't even want to imagine what James would go through if he ever heard about that."

Becoming defensive Sirius said," That whore, she can't put false hope in him."

Bionca retorted," You selfish pig, don't call her that."

Looking around Sirius nodded," Oh…. Well she have done that though."

Remus patted his friend on the back and said," He's sorry but will the two of you at least think about helping us get the two together or at least to split up Derek and Lily if they do get together?"

Bionca nodded and said," Sure, let's go on over to our place and talk this all over a little later. Chloe and me need to talk at her place for a little while.

Lily's P.O.V

She spoke softly with her eyes cast on the moonlit lake," You hurt me so much Derek and even though I still care for you I still can't help but think you will do it again."

Derek looked over at her and cupped her chin in his hand as he spoke gazing into her eyes," I love you Lily and I am sorry I kissed her that night. If I could take it back I would," staring at his feet as he rocked back and forth," When I saw you kissing James I was jealous and I knew then that I couldn't go on acting as if you didn't exist. Can't we just put the past behind us and start off new?"

Lily laughed at the irony of it but Derek's expression was one of pain. As if admitting defeat he turned on his foot and began to walk back up to the castle, his shoulders slumped.

"Derek hold on I wasn't laughing at you it is just that when I kissed James I had imagined it was you," Lily said trying to keep a straight face.

He turned back around and spun her around in his arms and set her back down on the ground then put his lips to hers. He set one hand on the middle of her back to pull her closer to him and one behind her neck. Slowly he began kissing her as if it would be their last one. When his tongue attempted to spread her lips open begging for entry she had no problem obliging to his request, for this was what she wanted, to be in his arms.

James P.O.V

James raced down the staircase to the entrance of the school. He stormed out of the school in a mad haste to find Lily before she did the one thing that would break him… go out with Derek. Shaking his head at the very thought he searched harder looking down some of the paths and he decided to then look over at the lake.

And there his worst nightmare took place right before his eyes. At the very spot he had dreamed endlessly of confessing his love to her and her jumping into his arms and instead this was the place where he would catch her in a heated kiss with someone else who had just confessed their love to her. For the second time that day he felt his heart sink to his stomach. It wasn't a pleasant feeling because he knew he would not be able to stop it from making him relive this moment everyday for the rest of his life.

He fought the urge to go right on over there and pull them apart. If I go anywhere near them right now she will hate me and my chances for finally being able to hold her in my arms will become officially diminished. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists he turned back to the castle to go back up to his apartment. As he made his journey up the stair he made many feeble attempts to push that picture from his mind. Each proved to be more feeble then the next.

When he entered the apartment he found the table cleaned and that his friends had left. That was just fine with him, he needed to calm himself before Lily came back to the apartment. Dragging his feet on the ground he walked over to the couch and leaned back pondering what he would say to her when she came back to the apartment.

Lily's P.O.VAfter she bade farewell to Derek, Lily walked back to her apartment in a trance. I am finally going out with Derek! Oh, this is so wonderful and just today I started thinking about him again and began to drift into my thoughts of him. How ironic life can be? Lily brought her hand to her lips and savored the memory of his lips on hers. Oh, how wonderful it had been even if it had lasted only a few moments. She hadn't felt as happy, thrilled and excited in months. Not since she caught him with his ex girlfriend. But, no she promised him and herself that she wouldn't keep thinking about that night. What's done is done and all that mattered now was that they were together now. Like they were meant to be. He was right when he said that they should forget the past and live for now and act on how they felt. All she wanted to do was to lie down in her bed and think of him endlessly but once she entered her apartment with James she knew that would not happen. James sat before her on the couch with his arms folded across his chest. When she had entered the room he smiled slightly at her but it appeared to her it was plastered to cover up something. But she had no idea what it could be. His smile evaporated quickly and he began to frown at his thoughts or perhaps her. He simply stared at her not saying a thing as if he was lost in his thoughts and was unable to focus on her. Mesmerized and very curious as to what he was thinking about she stared back at him. Now that she was looking at him more closely she noticed that his eyes were red as if he had been crying just moment before she entered the apartment. But James Potter never cried, he always appeared so strong and now he looked confused and as if he was at a loss for words. The James Potter she knew had never not known what to say even when caught doing a prank. Even when she absolutely despised him she admired this trait of his, wishing she was just as quick and witty as he was. Did she really no longer hate him? When had this happened, just this morning she hated him and now she found herself capable of thinking about him without cursing him out. How could she change so much in one day? Perhaps it was that he seemed to have matured.Starting to feel uncomfortable by his penetrating gaze that seemed to see into her innermost thoughts, she looked away then began to speak," Hey James.""Hey," he mumbled and she could barely make out his voice. James P.O.VAfter he spoke to her he looked back down at his hands having just realized he had been staring at her. His thoughts drifted back to her as a very awkward silence, for what must have been a very awkward silence for Lily, but he didn't care he needed to sort out his thoughts. Do I love her? Could I, James Potter, have finally fallen in love? He had never felt this before, an emptiness at the pit of his stomach that ached constantly. Not like a stomachache, mind you, but he didn't know how to describe it. He didn't feel sick or as if he was in any physical pain. It was just there, gnawing at his heart whenever it pleased. The feelings that swept over him with this new indescribable feeling hurt more than anything else he had ever felt. Deep down he knew it would always be there making his heart bleed as it was tortured by the scene he had just witnessed. How could she love that prat? He was the one who cheated on her and didn't even have the courage to even apologize for it afterwards. He was well aware of what Derek had done to her and now she was kissing him for the world to see. His body was filled with anger, sadness, betrayal, heartache, and an emptiness that could never be filled. All he wanted to do was shake Lily back to her senses and confess his undying love for her but he couldn't. He was lucky enough to get her to talk to him without sending hexes at him with her wand and cursing him endlessly. The scene replayed over and over in his mind like a never ending nightmare. I can't stand this! He yelled to himself, I have to tell her to stay away from the no good lying so of a bitch. I won't be able to look at the two of them together in each other arms again. It would break him and he would have to relive that nightmare he had just witnessed but with in person over and over again until he was mad. He had to say something, at least get her away from him, long enough so that he could tell her how he really felt in time.He looked up and saw her standing there studying him and he spoke more forcefully than he had intended," Have you completely forgotten what he did to you? He is a lying, cheating son of a bitch and you are willing to forgive him for it! Are you mad? Your relationship with him is a ticking bomb just waiting to go off!"Lily snapped back," How dare you tell me what to do with my life? It's my decision not yours," she thought for a moment," wait, were you spying on me?""It's not considered spying when you make out with the guy for the whole school to see. And when you make stupid decisions I am obligated to step in and make you realize your mistake," James responded his body shaking in anger."Like you should be one to talk Potter," Lily screamed back at him," I'm sure there has not been one person in this castle who has not seen you with some girl. And when have you become the master at relationships, you have not gone out with a single girl for more than a week without dumping them!""That might be true, but I am not the one stupid enough to go out with someone who has already cheated on me before," James fired back.Lily's body shook angrily even more so because this one had hit her deep despite her promises to Derek and herself that time and her voice proved to shake as well as she spoke in a hauntingly eerie voice," Since when have you cared about me?"You have no idea how long I have Lily. You have no idea. To him asking this question was like asking why the sun rose and set each day and night. It was just there, and it always would be. Instead when he spoke he tried to appear not to know himself," I don't know Lily. I just can't understand how you could continue to like him after all that he did to you."Lily's eyes seemed to loose their fury realizing he was only saying these things because he didn't want to see her hurt and when she spoke she did so with a kinder voice," It's hard to explain James. While my mind is screaming at myself to stop thinking about him to stop loving him," James winced," I just can't no matter how hard I try. Even though he hurt me so much I can't bring myself to tear away from him. My heart can't seem to push our memories together away and they just overtake me to the point I have to forgive him and push the past behind me and just start over," Lily looked at him and asked," Do you understand?"James seethed at the thought of her feeling that way about someone other than himself he shouted at her no longer able to control what he said," I can't understand how you can be stupid enough to go out with a man who cheated on you and who is obviously lying to you now just to win you back," he stood up angrily," he only said any of those things just to get in your pants."

Lily threw her head back and laughed," Oh and you don't constantly tell me you love me to get me in your bed. You're the selfish arrogant bastard you have always been and I was wrong to think even for a moment that you could change."

Lily strided to the door, threw it open and slammed it once she left the room. James stared disbelievingly at the door. How could he have said that? He let his jealousy get the best of him and now he had probably ruined any chances he might have had of ever being with her.   
He covered his face with his hands and spoke softly into them," I know how you feel about him because I feel the same way about you."

Lily's P.O.V

Saying that Lily was fuming with anger was an understatement. Her fists were clenched so tightly that she could feel her skin tearing beneath her powerful grasping nails. She had to get away from him, she was afraid she would punch him and that was the last thing she needed to do seeing as they would have to work together for the next month. She was walking faster than any other point in her life, he blood was coursing quickly throughout her body. For some reason unbeknownst to her James's words had cut her deep.

What a hypocrite! How could he tell me Derek said all those things just to get in my pants! When he constantly does the exact same thing to any girl who is foolish enough to believe his lies! She grit her teeth at the thought, her heart was racing now, the speed at which she was walking combined with the added weight from her stomach made her brisk walk nearly unbearable. Looking at her surroundings she realized she was outside of the castle, feeling faint she sat down carefully so as not to strain her back.

James Potter is the most mendacious man on the planet! How could he say those things about Derek when he does them as a hobby! He even does all those things to me and there he is acting like he cares about my feelings. Her common sense fought with her thoughts, he would know when a guy was lying to get a girl in bed because he does it as well. No, she fought back at the thought, Derek has changed. Derek loves me and he wants to change to make me happy.

James P.O.V

Groaning at what he had just done and eager to put a stop to all of this he decided to go to the one person he believed could help him get Lily, Sirius. He knew his best friend would help him get Lily to believe that he truly loved her and if he couldn't he'd at least get Derek and Lily to break up. Now eager to tell his best friend everything he rose and quickly walked over to his apartment. When he opened the door to his friend's apartment he found that he wasn't the only one visiting with his friend. Strangely he found Bionca and Chloe there as well as Remus, the latter wasn't all to shocking. All four of them looked up at him when he came in, there was an air of silence amongst them that they had just been talking about him moments before.

Remus looked at James and spoke knowingly," It didn't go well did it?"

James looked the group over and wasn't to keen to admit his feelings for Lily right in front of her two friends.

Noticing James's apprehension Sirius said," Don't worry I told them all about it."

James winced and said," I didn't tell Lily anything."

Sirius's mouth formed an o and said," Sorry mate I thought you were."

James nodded.

Chloe asked," Well why didn't you?"

James answered staring at his feet which he was rocking back and forth on them nervously," I didn't get a chance to."

Sympathetically Remus gazed at his friend and asked," Why not?"

James sighed deeply and relived the nightmare he had just witnessed again, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last time," I went looking for her and I thought she might have gone outside with him," he gritted his teeth angrily," and I spotted them at the lake together and let's just say they weren't exactly talking."

James adverted his attention from his feet to the wall which he glared hatefully at.

"No," Bionca said," she can't do this to herself."

Sirius rose front the couch and walked over to his friend and patted him sympathetically on the back and said," It's okay Prongs we can prank Derek into oblivion tomorrow night."

Remus coughed and said," Perhaps you can do that during the day tomorrow."

Sirius looked over at his friend who had raised his eyebrows to him hinting him as to their plans tomorrow.

"Oh right," Sirius said.

Catching the exchange between the two friends Bionca asked," What exactly do you have planned tomorrow?"

"We err… have to study," Sirius feebly answered.

Quick to change the subject Remus asked James," So did you just come straight here after all this?"

James shook his head and said," No I went back to out apartment."

Chloe widened her eyes," So you two talked?"

James laughed at the thought and said," more like fought."

" What did you say to her Prongs," Sirius questioned?

James groaned and said," It was horrible, at first I could control myself but then she went on about how much she loved the guy," he stared blankly at the wall," and I got so jealous I couldn't control myself. I ruined any chance I'll ever have of being with her, she hates me now."

Both Chloe and Bionca took in everything he had just said and they were both positive James really did care for her.

Bionca looked over at Remus and Sirius and said," We'll help you break them up."

Chloe got up and walked over to James and sympathetically put her hand under his chin and turned his head to face hers and said," I'll try to get her to at least trust you but I can't promise anything."

James nodded blankly; his mind was replaying his worst nightmare over and over again.

Sirius sighed and said," Prongs you have got it bad for that girl."

Remus agreed and asked," What did you say to her that would get her so angry?"

James sighed and said," I told her he was lying to her and that," he gulped," he was only trying to get in her pants."

Remus sighed deeply and nodded.

Chloe smiled slightly and said," I wish I had the nerve to tell her the part about him only wanting sex from her."

Bionca nodded and said," We should head over to your apartment Chloe, I'm sure Lily will come looking for us and will want to talk about everything that happened between her and Derek."

Chloe agreed and said," We need to get her to start questioning her feelings for Derek and begin to get her to trust James."

Lily P.O.V

Cradling her stomach Lily continued to think about all the events of the day. The entire day had been like a ride on a roller coaster, it had been so fast paced she felt as if she had been swept off her feet. She decided she needed to go talk to her friends about what had happened between her and Derek today. Dreading the scolding her friends would give her for forgiving Derek she forcefully dragged herself back to the apartment area. Not wanting to face James just yet, seeing as she had just barely cooled down, but she was still very angry, she checked Chloe's apartment.

When she opened the door to her friend's apartment she found both Chloe and Bionca there as if they had been anticipating her arrival. Lily stepped into the apartment and walked over to them.

Chloe said," Hey Lily."

"Hey," Lily greeted.

Bionca said," Hey."

Chloe asked," So what happened on your date with Derek?"

Lily's eyes widened and said," I thought you wouldn't want to hear about any of that."

Chloe shrugged and said," Well you are my best friend and I need to know these things even if I think you are making a huge mistake."

Lily smiled and said," Thank you. We are going out, he told me he was sorry and that we should put the past behind us."

Both Chloe and Bionca faked surprised faces.

Bionca said," That's great I hope everything works out better for you two this time around."

Lily smiled and said," Thanks. Oh," her smile faded," and I talked to James and we had a huge fight. He told me I was making a huge mistake and that Derek only wanted to get in my pants. Like he is any better," Lily puffed frowning.

Chloe grinned and her eyes twinkled and said," Really."

"Yeah," Lily frowned," he is such a prat."

"Well," Bionca said," maybe he is just looking out for you."

"Yeah," Chloe agreed," maybe he had changed."

Lily shrugged and said," the day Potter changes is the day Slytherin allows a muggle born in it's house."

Chloe smiled and said," Well you did say Derek changed so why is it so hard to believe that Potter is capable of the same thing."

Lily grinned and said," Well it's Potter."

Chloe sighed and said," Well, all I am saying is to give him a chance, after tonight I think he really changed."

"What happened tonight," Lily asked eager for an answer?

Bionca quickly covered up for Chloe and said," Well we talked to him for a few minutes after dinner and he seemed to have really matured."

Lily shrugged and said while grasping her stomach," I really want to get this thing off so I am off to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lily," Bionca and Chloe said in unison.

Lily retreated to her apartment and was glad about the fact that James hadn't arrived yet. So she grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change and was so relieved about the fact that she could finally remove her fake stomach. She walked on over to her room and was about to settle into bed when she saw something move around on the walls. Her mind reeled to find out what it was and all the while fear coursed through her body at the thought that someone was in her room.

Her voice quivered as she spoke," Who's there?"

"Ah, fear not my fair lady it is I Sir Cadogan," Sir Cadogan said.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief and said," Oh it's only you."

Sir Cadogan said," Just here to watch out for any evil doers my fair lady."

"Thank you," Lily said," goodnight."

"Goodnight," Sir Cadogan said," fair maiden."

A/n: Whew! Finally I am done with their first day. Can you believe it took me nearly twenty thousand words for just their first day! Finally I can get into the major plot line and stop with all this introduction stuff. Thanks for all of the reviews and I anticipate having the next chapter up on Christmas day it all depends on how busy I am that day. If not I'll have it up on the twenty sixth. And please review it inspires me to write quicker!


End file.
